ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Lugiel
READ: It is strongly believed this entity is Alien Empera, however, such claims haven't been verified and thus his article is seperate from this. , also suspected to be called , is the main villain of the Ultraman Ginga Series. His true identity is unconfirmed and Darker Gale/Dark Lugeil will be used until his real name is reveal. He is rumored to be the revived form of Alien Empera, revived by Armored Darkness, who served to gather Data from his many hosts and masters and those who fought him, ending with Belial and Zero. Following this rumor, the revived emperor's form is said to be due to either the data on numerous Ultras used to revive him, or because he merged with Zero's and Belial's Spark Dolls. Note: If it is confirmed that Darker Gale is the revived Alien Emperor, this page will be deleted and it's information will be posted on that page, until then, it is not be touched. SolZen321 (talk) 19:35, August 3, 2013 (UTC) History Using the Darkness Spark, Darker Gale transformed every Ultra, Alien, Monster, and Chouju into a Spark Doll. Even the appearance of Ultraman Ginga and his Ginga Spark was not enough to stop him and the Ultra was also turned into a doll. However, Gale is later heard despising the Ultra when he sensed his inevitable return, heavily implying he did not leave the battle unscathed. As a result, he has his subordinate Alien Valky go to Earth with Dark Dummy Sparks and Monster/Alien Spark Dolls and give them to corrupt minded individuals, most likely to cause chaos. The exact reason for this is unknown but it seems the Darkness Spark gains power from use of the Dark Dummy Sparks. The rest of the Spark Dolls are kept by him on shelves in a dark, eerie room. Alien Valky also reports back to him from time to time, usually about Ultraman Ginga who he seems to fear and loathe, most likely due to their previous battle. His plan is unknown, but he has commented that 'he' (most likely refering to Ginga) has yet to fully awaken. For some reason, every time a Dark Dummy Spark is used, the light on the Darkness Spark glows. After Tomoya switches sides and save Hikaru after their battle, Darker Gale sends Tiga Dark to punish him and kill Hikaru. However, even when Tiga Dark grows Alien Valky to assist Tiga Dark, both still defeated by combined effort of Ginga and Jean-nine. Darker Gale later sent out Alien Icarus to attack Hikaru's friends, but the new agent also failed. However, Alien Icarus anticipated it its defeat and fought using multiple Spark Dolls and even Ultra Living itself, creating Tyrant to fght Hikaru who had become Ultraman Tiga. However the timely arrival of Jean-nine ensured his defeat. Unfortunately, Hikaru accidentally Ultra Lived into Dark Zagi, thus he was controlled by the Dark Ultra. Though, Hikaru soon regain his sense and defeat Zagi once and for all as Ginga, with a beam collision with Dark Zagi in point blank range. Darker Gale retrieved Zagi's doll, knowing he could not control the Dark Ultra he would not allow Hikaru to possess such power. Darker Gale soon sent out Alien Nackle Gray as his newest agent. It is revealed in the latest episode that Darker Gale had been in possession of Kyoko Shirai's body the whole time. When the first Ginga Shrine burnt down, the principal grabbed hold of the Darkness Spark, and Darker Gale, taking advantage of the turbulent emotions in her heart, having been driven to depression by news that the elementary school is to be demolished, took control of her. From time to time he fully seized control to do his dark deeds. Finally, Hotsuma Raido confronted her and told her of her actions controlled by the darkness, to her great distress. Hotsuma then proceeded to purge Darker Gale's influence out of her, and after some struggling, he managed to force the Darkness Spark out of her and make it disappear, seemingly freeing Kyoko of Darker Gale. However Hotsuma's efforts appear to have been naught, for soon, Darker Gale managed to revive himself fully and destroy the school altogether. Hikaru transforms into Ginga to face his archenemy, but is soundly beaten. Just when all seems to be lost, Taro manages to regain his full size and rises to challenge Darker Gale. Powers and Abilities *Darkness Spark: The Darkness Spark is the dark counterpart of the Ginga Spark wielded by the villain of the Ultraman Ginga Series. It is said to be an object of Legend in the Land of Light by Ultraman Taro, who described it as having the power to "halt the progress of living beings" as represented in its power to turn beings into Spark Dolls. **Spark Doll Transformation: Dark energies from the Darkness Spark to transform any being, be they alien, monster or even Ultra, into a Spark Doll **Dark Live: Like the Ginga and Dark Dummy Sparks, the Darkness Spark can perform a dark form of Ultra Live called Dark Live, with presumably any Spark Doll. Unlike the Dummy Sparks and seemingly the Ginga Spark, he can free a being from their Spark Doll form permanently. Not only that, the Dark Lived being also move with their own consciousness, albeit still loyal to Darker Gale itself. It also can make an Ultra's Spark Doll being Dark Lived into the dark version of themself. **Dark Dummy Sparks: The Dark Spark has some unknown relation to the Dark Dummy Spark, which are pale imitations to it. When one is active the red stone on it can be seen glowing. Presumably they all come from the Darkness Spark. ***Increase in Power: It was stated by Ginga that everytime someone Dark Lives using a Dummy Spark, Darker Gale grows in power. *Dark Powers: Darker Gale obviously possess countless abilities augmented with dark powers. **Energy Trident: Darker Gale can use his powers to create a dark reddish EnergyTrident. **Possession: Darker Gale can forcibly take control of another person who holds the Darkness Spark. Dark Energies.jpg|Spark Doll Transformation Ultra Live.jpg|Dark Live 994373 10202788495934623 1197757320 n.jpg|Possession Gallery Ginga_Villain_Promo.jpg DARK_Spark_Held.png|Darker Gale holding the Darkness Spark darkergale_fullbody_scan.jpg Ginga_Rugeil_Clash_scan.jpg 1468667_480369965416200_1302090190_n.jpg|A close up look of Darker Gale's face Ultraman_Ginga_New_Episode_on_November_2013.jpeg|Darker Gale appeared on the Ginga Poster, the final villain of Ultraman Ginga series. 1463653 477357825717414 2030996562 n.jpg|Darker Gale finally appeared in Ultraman Ginga 1475922_487499461369917_1475322046_n.jpg|Darker Gale, having finally appeared in front of Hikaru, the last battle 1467480_487499188036611_1152879048_n.jpg|Dark Spark opening Darker Gale face imagejssjsjjsdjdjdj.jpg|Darker Gale prepares to summon the Energy Trident from the Darkness Spark. Merchandise Rugiel_Toy.jpg|Darker Gale Spark Doll Rugiel_Toy_Scans.jpg Darker_Gale_Doll.jpg Trivia *Darker Gale's voice actor is Tomokazu Sugita, who ironically, also voiced Ultraman Ginga. Category:Ultraman Ginga kaijiu Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Characters Category:Final Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Seijin